As electronic devices become smaller and smaller, heat dissipation devices in the electronic devices become smaller and smaller. Heat dissipation devices have become one of the bottlenecks that restrict performance of the electronic devices.
Conventional heat dissipation device in an electronic device may include a heat pipe. Pure water or hydrogen chloride may be contained in the heat pipe. The heat pipe has one end as an evaporation end and another end as a condensation end. When one end of the heat pipe is heated, the liquid in the capillary evaporates rapidly and the generated vapor flows to the other end under a pressure difference to release heat. The vapor then re-condenses into liquid. The liquid may then flow back to the evaporation side by the capillary force along the porous material. Such process may be repeated. The heat may be transferred from one end of the heat pipe to the other end and continuously transferred out.
However, in conventional beat dissipation device, the medium in the heat pipe is returned from the cooling section to the heating section mainly by gravity. To accommodate with the conventional heat dissipation device, the electronic device may be placed in an inappropriate position, which often leads to poor heat pipe cooling effect. In addition, the heat transfer by the liquid is easy to be saturated. Heat transfer capacity is greatly limited.
The disclosed heat dissipation device and the electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and problems in the art.